The Great Escape
by FoRgEtReGrEt525
Summary: This is during the battle with Galaxia. Usagi's POV. Song fic 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls. R&R please!


**A/N: Hey! this is a song called 'The Great Escape' by Boys Like Girls. I don't omn the song nor the characters. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"_This is it..." _I thought as I closed my eyes and then opened them to look atmy four friend._ "There's no turning back..."_

_Paper bags and plastic hearts_

_All are belongings in shopping carts_

_It's goodbye_

_But we got one more night_

_Lets get drunk and ride around_

_And make peace with an empty town_

_We can make it right_

I knew that my friends would stay by me no matter what. I had to do this. It was my destiny. To protect this planet, and the people on it.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

There she was... Galaxia..I could hardly breathe. Chibi-Chibi clutched to my leg as Galaxia began to stand up. She grinned wickedly. The Soldiers were frozen with fear. Galaxia slowly lifted her bracelets. And before I know what would happen next, my four friends were down on the ground.

_Tonight will change our lives_

_It's so_ _good to be by your side_

_And we'll cry_

_We wont give up the fight_

_We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs_

_They'll think just cause we're young_

_We'll feel so alive_

There they were... All four Star Seeds... Venus... Mercury... Mars... Jupiter... all gone... I couldn't believe they left me... alone... "Give them back!" I shouted. "Minako! Ami! Mokoto! Rei! Give them back!" I couldn't take this. I was ready to scream and give up.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die_

_Cause we are finally free tonight_

_All of the wasted time_

_The hours that were left behind_

_The answers that we'll never find_

_They don't mean a thing tonight_

Galaxia's body was now fully controlled by Chaos. She had her sword ready to fight me. I didn't want to fight her, but I had no choice. I also had my sword ready. She charged at me but I defended myself. Our swords kept clashing together until she hit my sword so hard the it smashed into a million pieces. I had nothing to defend myself with... _"Is it the end...?"_ I asked myself.

_Throw it away_

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

"Are you going to give up, Sailor Moon?" Chaos asked me.

"No... I will save this planet!" I said.

I had wings... like an angel. I closed my eyes...

"Even though lots of difficult things that happen... I love this world because this is where I met everyone! I know you love this world too...!"

"Shut up!" Chaos shouted. "You're friends are gone because you're so weak!"

"...They're not gone... They're always with me!" I cried.

I opened my arms wide and there was the Imperium Silver Crystal. My wings opened big and I flew over to Chaos. She fought me, but I didn't give up... I'll never give up.

"What is that light..?!" Chaos cried.

I held out my hand and grabbed hers. By the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal, Galaxia was free and Chaos was gone.

"Thank you, Sailor Moon! You saved me..." Galaxia said. "Thank you..." She disappeared.

I looked around... no one was here except me... "Where's everyone...?"

"Usako..." Said a voice. I turned around to see Mamoru... and all my friends. My eyes filled with tears.

_Throw it away _

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Throw it away _

_Forget yesterday_

_We'll make the great escape_

_We wont hear a word they say_

_They don't know us anyway_

_Watch it burn_

_Let it die..._

"Everyone..." I could barely speak. I cried and ran over to Mamoru.

"It's over, Usako... you did it. Chaos is gone," He said.

"Thank you, everyone," I finally said. "My friends..."

_Cause we are finally free tonight..._

--Fin--

**Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
